


Confidence is Sexy

by gemini28



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini28/pseuds/gemini28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dave is interested in topping, and sometimes he's even good at it. And then there are those particularly rare times when Dave gets a burst of confidence and sets Jade on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameHardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHardy/gifts).



Logically, Dave knows he shouldn't be worried about this. It's not like he hasn't been working with swords even before he was able to talk. 

But he's never actually done anything like this before. Jade's put him in charge of not cutting a boob off and while sure he can appreciate that sense of confidence and trust she has in him he doesn't know how to explain without babbling that he's not sure he's got the same feelings for himself.

But then they're halfway through it, Jade tied up and smiling as bright as ever at him, and his sword slicing through her bra carefully. He's already rambled on and on about what a damn shame it is to have to ruin something so god damn cute and now he's run out of things to talk about, just drinking in how Jade looks.

She's so tough and frankly kind of terrifying when you really get down to it. But here she is, completely willing and- well maybe not pliable. He doesn't think any force in the world could make Jade pliable, not anymore at least. But she's so into listening to him, and she tilts her head up when the swordtip comes close to the collar wrapped around her throat, eyes shining with a kind of wild excitement.

When his sword snaps through the last bit of fabric her gorgeous tits falling free aren't even the best part of the whole thing. It's the way that she sighs and relaxes and gives him another, playful grin. One that pretty much yells right in his face "I'm all yours". Dave can't really resist that smile, no matter how often he tries to be a cool, chill dom.

He's weak to Jade, but that's as much as part of the fun as her willingly putting herself under him is. She could probably snap those dollar store fuzzy cuffs with one flex of her quite frankly awesome muscles but she doesn't, and not just because she'd feel bad about wasting Dave's money.

She does it because she wants to listen to Dave and do what he says. She finds it fun. And that just gives him the biggest thrill of them all. 

 

 

 

Whenever they do something like this, Jade's noticed that Dave literally can't shut up.

"Oh my god, Jade, Jade, holy shit Jade your tongue is unbelievable how the hell did you even learn to do that shit is it like automatic or did you practice or-"

It would be kind of cute if it wasn't so damn distracting though! And no matter what Jade does, it seems like nothing can actually distract Dave from his sex ramblings, barring a gag in his mouth. Unfortunately it's not Jade's turn to do that this time, so the only thing she's able to do is to make him feel so good he loses his train of through completely for once.

"Jesus Christ on a cracker it's like a sensation for the nation and- Oh my god yes right there." Dave moans and Jade is quick to run her tongue up his shaft again, trying to see how long he can get him to moan for. "I mean I guess it's because you're so rad/but your tongue is making me hella glad/it ain't a shocker you're on top-"

Jade pulls away slightly, about to strenuously object to rap during sex. She can deal with a whole lot in her life, but rapping mid coitus just seems like a terrible idea all around. But before she can get even a word out Dave is pushing her down again, all soft but with a special sort of insistance that she can't deny.

"And hey, did I say you could stop?" He continues, as smooth as butter. It is enough to send a surprised shiver down her spine, and when she gets back to sucking at him it's with a little more enthusiasm. Dave is still talking, but it's lower now, and the few words Jade can make out cause her to blush more than once.

Maybe...she can deal with the talking, just this once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For this year's Drone Season! 
> 
> "People tend to headcanon Jade Harley as dominant, Dave Strider as submissive. Yes, Dave has a Tortured Past, and yes, Jade presents a cheerful and ruthless exterior. But what if? What if, once they make it into the bedroom, Dave calls the shots and Jade cheerfully and ruthlessly obeys? What if it's not about sheer physical strength, but about willpower? What if Dave's ultrababble is about things he'd like to do to Jade, things he thinks about how she's reacting? What if he figures out erotic things to do to her ears?"


End file.
